Contra el tiempo
by VicPin
Summary: :AU/¿yakuza?:OoC:Semi-adaptación de la película "Corre, Lola, corre": Una operación fallida, un secuestro, y poco tiempo para recuperar un paquete con una fuerte suma de dinero. ¿Podrá Inojin Yamanaka ganar esta carrera contra el tiempo y salvar a Himawari Uzumaki, el amor de su vida?
1. Prólogo

_**Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, damas y caballeros del fandom de Naruto. Me llamo VicPin (Vicka) y, uhmmm... Bueno, confieso que no sé mucho sobre esta serie (la cual desde hace un mes re-empecé a leer el manga y ver el anime aunque sí me he leído algunos fanfics y agregado a favoritos) ni ando muy conectada al fandom (soy multishipper hetero y yaoi), pero no me podía quitar de la cabeza este relato, una semi-adaptación de una película alemana de 1998 llamada "Lola Rennt" (Corre, Lola, Corre); si bien ya había hecho una cosa similar en el fandom de South Park cuando se trató de adaptar justamente esa película, decidí intentarlo por aquí usando como protagonistas a varios miembros de la nueva generación de shinobis.**_

_**Por lo tanto, advierto que la presente historia está ubicada en un Universo Alterno (época actual, yakuzas), que las edades de los personajes jóvenes oscilan entre los 19 y los 23 años y las de sus padres entre los 40 y los 43 años, (60 años en el caso de Orochimaru), y que va a ser muy OoC.**_

_**Incluso hago de una vez el disclaimer de que los personajes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto, y que este relato fue creado sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decirle, les mando un saludo y espero disfruten de esta historia ^_^.**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Contra el tiempo.<strong>

**Prólogo.**

Tokyo, Japón. 10:30 de la mañana.

Inojin Yamanaka, de 22 años, estaba de pie detrás del mostrador recibiendo las llaves de uno de tantos huéspedes en el Hotel Suna Tokyo, sucursal de la cadena de hoteles más grande y famosa de Japón.

De largo cabello rubio amarrado con una cola de caballo, ojos verdes, piel pálida, y ataviado con su uniforme de trabajo de color oscuro, el muchacho se sentía muy intranquilo desde que entró a trabajar a eso de las 7:00 de la mañana. Y cuando se sentía así, era porque algo demasiado grave estaría sucediendo.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento_, pensó mientras colgaba el teléfono después de recibir instrucciones de reservación. _Desde hace media hora que Shikadai debió haberme llamado. ¿Habrá sufrido algún retraso? De ser así, Orochimaru lo matará. Ese hombre no es de los que podría decirse que son muy pacientes._

Así es. Inojin Yamanaka, el hijo único del agente de las fuerzas especiales ANBU Sai Yamanaka y de la doctora Ino Yamanaka estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Shikadai Nara, su amigo de la infancia y empleado de poca monta del yakuza más peligroso de Japón, Orochimaru Ankou. Resulta que el muchacho tenía que ir al distrito de Shinagawa a recoger un paquete de cien grandes por parte de Suigetsu Houzuki, traficante de diamantes y empleado de Orochimaru. De ahí, el chico debía de llamarle para que lo trasladara en su motocicleta al distrito de Shinjuku, en donde se encontraría con Juugo Tenpin, uno de los hombres de confianza del yakuza.

Si no fuera su amigo, lo habría mandado a freír espárragos con todas las de la ley y sermonearle sobre el peligro que pondría a los que le rodeaban, pero no: Se ofreció a ayudarle de manera incondicional… Bueno, casi.

Las únicas condiciones que le impuso fueron que 1) No volviera a recurrir a él nunca más para esa clase de situaciones, y 2) Que bajo ninguna circunstancia involucrara en el asunto a Himawari, su novia en secreto, el amor de su vida e hija menor de Naruto Uzumaki, el líder del escuadrón en donde trabajaba su padre, y hermana menor de Boruto "Bolt" Uzumaki, quien estaba también en ese mismo escuadrón.

Repentinamente, su celular empezó a sonar.

_¡Vaya, hasta que al fin me llama!_, pensó mientras tomaba su teléfono y, tras pedirle a Chouchou Akimichi, su compañera de trabajo, que le cubriera unos minutos, se fue a la sala de empleados.

- ¿Shikadai?

_- Inojin Yamanaka… Tiempo sin oír de ti._

Los ojos de Inojin se abrieron de par en par.

_- Oh, por Dios,_ se decía a sí mismo, muy aterrorizado al reconocer en aquella voz al mismísimo Orochimaru._ ¡Sabía que algo andaba mal! ¡¿Cómo pudo ese hombre obtener mi número?!_

- Orochimaru-sama… B-Buen día… ¿Q-qué puedo hacer por usted?

_- Yamanaka, ¿has visto a tu amigo Nara de casualidad?_

- ¿A-a Shikadai? Bueno, él debió haberme llamado hace media hora para que lo fuera a recoger a donde un tal Suiget-

_- ¿O sea que no sabes en dónde está? _– le cortó el yakuza - _Es una lástima…_

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose violentamente se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

_- ¡Déjenme!, ¡suéltenme!_ – gritaba una voz femenina - _¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?! ¡Auxilio!_

Inojin se tensó enseguida.

Esa voz…

_- ¡Suéltenme!_

Una bofetada pareció silenciarla.

- ¡HIMAWARI! – gritó el joven Yamanaka.

_- Oh, vaya… Entonces es cierto lo que me han dicho: Tienes un tórrido y secreto romance con la hija menor del líder del Escuadrón ANBU. ¡Qué interesante!_

- ¡Maldito infeliz, suéltala! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con el asunto de Shikadai!

_- La soltaré si tú me haces un pequeño y último favor, muchacho._

- ¿Y si no lo hago?

_- Bueno… Tú sabes lo que le sucedería a tu noviecita si no._

Los labios de Inojin temblaron.

_- ¿I-I-Inojin?_ – una voz débil se hizo escuchar desde el otro lado.

- ¡Himawari!, ¡¿estás bien?!, ¡¿te hirieron?!

_- E-estoy b-bien, mi amor… E-estoy bien…_

- Himawari…

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí, Inojin?!_ – sollozó la joven Uzumaki - _¡¿Por qué me tienen aquí?!, ¡¿por qué te llamaron?!_

- Himawari, escúchame. Iré por ti. Te salvaré. Tú tranquila… Todo va a salir bien.

_- ¡Inojin, llévame a casa! ¡INOJIN!_

Escuchó cómo le arrebataban el teléfono; la chica empezó a gritar su nombre con desesperación a medida que la alejaban. Inojin, con el corazón rompiéndose en pedazos, se armó de valor y preguntó:

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, Orochimaru?

El aludido rió y le contestó:

_- Realmente estás enamorado. Tu voz lo dijo todo._

- Vaya directo al grano y terminemos con esto, Orochimaru.

_- Si Naruto supiera lo mucho que estás dispuesto a hacer por su hija, posiblemente te habría aceptado en su familia… En fin, vayamos al grano, como dices: Tu amigo Nara no aparece por ningún lado. Para mí que él se birló mi dinero._

- Lo que haya hecho Shikadai no es de mi jodida incumbencia. Si quiere que recupere su dinero, lo haré. Lo único que le pido es que no lastime a Himawari.

_- Considéralo hecho, Romeo… Solo que…_

- ¿Qué qué?

_- Tienes hasta las doce en punto para traérmelo. Si a esa hora no te veo en el Hotel Konohagakure en Shinjuku para ese entonces, tu novia simplemente desaparecerá. ¿Me has entendido?_

Inojin iba a protestar, pero pensó que lo mejor sería responderle con un "sí". Ya después pensaría en un plan para salvarle la vida y, dicho sea de paso, buscar cómo poner tras las rejas a ese mafioso antes de que los mataran, conociendo la fama que se carga el tipo con ojos de serpiente, piel pálida y cabello largo color negro.

Al colgar la llamada, se dirigió hacia su taquilla y se cambió de ropa. Tomando su celular y un arma que estaba escondida en uno de sus libros, salió del área de empleados. Chouchou, quien estaba en sentido contrario en la misma dirección, le preguntó al verlo vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta blanca, chaqueta sin manga azul cielo y zapatos negros:

- ¿A dónde vas, Inojin?

El aludido se detuvo y le contestó:

- Tenemos un serio problema llamado Ojos de Serpiente.

Chouchou se tensó.

Conociendo a Inojin y sus lazos con los Yakuza, la sola frase solamente indicaba una cosa.

Problemas.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Suspirando con pesadez, Yamanaka explicó:

- Himawari… Himawari fue secuestrada.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, Dios!

- Orochimaru la tiene.

- ¡¿El jefe del clan Ankou?!

El muchacho asintió. Reanudando la caminata con Chouchou detrás, añadió:

- Al parecer Shikadai desapareció del mapa después de recoger el dinero con el tal Suigetsu. Tengo hasta el mediodía para encontrarle y recuperar ese dinero si quiero ver a Himawari viva.

- ¡Mierda!

Saliendo del complejo hotelero por la puerta de servicio, Inojin se volvió hacia su amiga y concluyó:

- Chouchou, necesito un favor.

- Claro, por supuesto. ¿Qué necesitas?

- Si para el mediodía no llamo al hotel, agarra el teléfono, llama a la policía para que a su vez te comuniquen con el Escuadrón ANBU y pide hablar con el señor Uzumaki y con mi padre. Explícales todo lo que te he dicho de principio a fin.

La joven Akimichi no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza, a lo que Inojin apenas sonrió.

**_&%&%&_**

Himawari Uzumaki, de 19 años, estaba de cuclillas en el rincón de una habitación oscura.

La adolescente, de largos cabellos azules oscuros, ojos azules claros, con dos pares de bigotes de zorro en las mejillas y ataviada con un pantalón de mezclilla, blusa blanca de tirantes y tenis del mismo color, estaba asustada y con muchas dudas en la cabeza.

No podía entender cómo rayos había acabado ahí, a manos de uno de los yakuzas más peligrosos de Japón, si ella no tenía vela en el entierro en un asunto que era de la incumbencia de Shikadai Nara, el mejor amigo de su novio Inojin Yamanaka, y del legendario yakuza Ojos de Serpiente [apodo con el que Orochimaru era conocido en los bajos mundos]. Por supuesto, conocía los detalles del asunto de pe a pa como si se tratara de un yakuza más, ¿pero qué se podía esperar si se tiene por novio a un ex empleado de la mafia japonesa e hijo de un policía que te cuenta todo?

Y cuando era todo, era TODO, desde fechas de entrega hasta la cantidad de dinero o materia prima a entregar y recibir.

No cualquier yakuza podía confiar esa clase de información a cualquier persona; es más, era extraño que un yakuza le confiara esa clase de información a un agente ajeno a las organizaciones criminales más peligrosas del país. Sin embargo, Inojin no era un yakuza, pero sí un antiguo empleo e incluso amigo de unos cuantos quienes le debían algunos favores; si Inojin le confiaba a ella, su novia desde hace dos años, esa clase de información sumamente valiosa, era por mero gusto y porque la amaba a costa de su propia vida.

La amaba, y eso nadie se lo quitaría.

_Apresúrate, Inojin_, rogó en silencio. _Inojin… Apresúrate._


	2. I ¿Dónde conseguir el dinero?

_**¡Buenas noches!**_

**_Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo. _**

**_¡Un saludo!_**

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**¿Cómo conseguir el dinero?**

_Lo sentimos. El número que marcó está suspendido o está fuera del área de servicio. Gracias._

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Inojin mientras corría por las calles de un Tokio a punto de reventar de gente.

Eran las 10:50 de la mañana. Las calles del barrio especial de Nakano estaban infestadas de un tráfico usual en fechas cercanas al Festival del Tanabatha.

Inojin estaba desesperado.

Definitivamente no era su día: Aparte de que le secuestraran a la novia, descubre demasiado tarde que su motocicleta tenía una bomba programada a explotar a eso de las 10:45, causando caos y confusión tanto en el personal del hotel como en los turistas y ciudadanos que estaban en las cercanías del incidente. A eso se agregaba el hecho de que se las tuvo que ingeniar para pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de la policía, intentar robarle a un infeliz su motocicleta sin éxito y tratar de comunicarse sin éxito al autor de todos sus problemas.

_Maldito Shikadai, ¡¿qué carajo has hecho?!_, pensó mientras se detenía un momento e intentaba comunicarse nuevamente con el Nara.

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de ese mismo recuadro de la ciudad, un joven de piel blanca, cabellos negros amarrados con una cola de caballo, ojos verdes y ataviado con pantalones negros, camiseta y camisa blancas y con un dije de cristal colgado en el cuello, renqueaba en un callejón.

Malherido, se apoyó en la pared.

- Mierda – murmuró -… Malditos hijos de puta…

Empezó a recordar lo sucedido a primeras horas de la mañana: Meizu y Gouzu, miembros de una pandilla yakuza rival, lo habían asaltado por sorpresa de camino a la caseta telefónica en donde se supone llamaría a Inojin, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Los infelices querían los diamantes que ya estaban en manos de Suigetsu para ese entonces, mas al descubrir que él tenía el efectivo, lo secuestraron, lo golpearon, le arrebataron el paquete y lo dejaron ahí, en huyeron con él, dejándolo solo en el barrio de Nakano.

De solo pensar en cómo reaccionaría Orochimaru Ankou, el yakuza más peligroso de Japón, ya sentía un severo escalofrío por la espalda.

El tipo tenía una fama de ser un asesino despiadado; sin tentarse el corazón es capaz de mandar a matar a toda una familia entera si así lo deseaba o si el empleado no cumplía con sus expectativas.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Con trabajo se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su celular; había apagado su celular por precaución, ya que Inojin le había advertido que su teléfono podría ser intervenido y rastreado por la policía o por la misma gente de Orochimaru.

Suspiró aliviado.

Afortunadamente el móvil no se había roto en la salvaje golpiza que le impusieron los matones de los Outsutsuki, el clan rival de los Ankou. Apretó el botón de encendido y esperó a que el software de su Moto G se cargara.

- Mierda…

Tenía unas 15 llamadas perdidas, todas de Inojin.

- Pobre, ha de estar preocupado…

El celular empezó a sonar, a lo que el Nara, levantándose con trabajo, contestó:

- Hola, Inojin.

_- ¡Maldito hijo de puta, hasta que contestas!_ – le reclamó el Yamanaka desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Lo siento, viejo. Debí haberte llama-

_- ¡Ahórrate tus disculpas para después!, ¡¿dónde carajo estás?!_

- Estoy… Uhmmm… En alguna parte del barrio de Nakano. Viejo, sucedió un problema con los matones de Outsutsuki…

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Los Outsutsuki?! _

- Sí. Sus matones me agarraron por sorpresa… Hey, te veo desde aquí… Estoy detrás de ti.

Con dolor agitó el brazo. Un rato después, los dos amigos se encontraron en el callejón; Inojin, al verle en tan lamentable estado, exclamó:

- ¡Rayos!, ¡sí que te dieron una buena golpiza!

- Y la que me darán los de Orochimaru si me llegan a ver así.

Inojin guardó silencio y le miró con seriedad. Shikadai, al ver la expresión seria de su amigo, temió lo peor.

- ¿Él llamó?

- Sí. Me pidió que te buscara y me entregaras el dinero. De lo contrario… De lo contrario matará a Himawari.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Inojin asintió.

- ¡¿Cómo está eso de que tiene a la hermana de Bolt?!

- ¿Olvidas que ella es mi novia? El maldito bastardo se enteró de mi relación con ella.

- ¡Oh, mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda! ¡Viejo, lamento mucho haberte metido en esto! De haber sabido qu-

- Olvídate de las disculpas – le cortó el rubio -. Tenemos que buscar el modo de salvarla. El problema es que tenemos poco tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Hasta el mediodía…

- ¡¿Mediodía?! ¡¿O sea que tenemos…?!

El joven rubio asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

Shikadai bufó con frustración. Inojin, ayudándole a caminar, empezó a sortear varias posibilidades de obtener y reponer la cantidad perdida de dinero; había muchos candidatos a ser su prestamista, varios de ellos amigos suyos ligados a los yakuzas y a gente poderosa, todos estos con favores a deber. Descartaba a los que posiblemente se negarían a darle el préstamo y a aquellos que se lo prestarían a cambio de algún favor a largo plazo. Los que quedaban todavía pasaron por un filtro mayor, hasta que finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

Cero.

Nadie.

- Demonios… - masculló mientras ayudaba a Shikadai a sentarse en el banquillo.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió el Nara.

Miró su reloj.

11:05.

- Parece ser que estamos solos en esto – comentó el rubio cabizbajo -. Estaba pensando en quién podría prestarme esos 100 mil yenes, pero voy descubriendo que tendría que pagar con favores o intereses, y la verdad yo ya no quiero hacer eso.

- Es comprensible dado los problemas que te acarrea. ¿Y qué haremos entonces?

Inojin levantó la mirada… Y sonrió.

- ¿Inojin? – inquirió Shikadai antes de voltear a ver hacia el frente.

Un supermercado, precisamente un Dragon Mart.

_¡Tiene que estar bromeando!_, reflexionó el pelinegro al captar el plan de su amigo rubio, quien se levantó y, con decisión, se encaminó hacia allá.

- ¡Espérame, Inojin!

_**&%&%&**_

Shino Aburame no podía creer en qué lío se había metido el hijo de su compañero de misión encubierta. Es más, tenía la impresión de que esa vez Shikadai no saldría de esa si es que Inojin lograra encontrarle. Su desaparición no solo le estaba causando un serio problema a sí mismo, sino que además provocó el secuestro de quien menos se había imaginado.

_Ahora sí que a Naruto le va a dar su ataque…_, pensó mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la jovencita de largo cabello azul que estaba sentada al borde de la cama.

Himawari, al levantar la mirada, se sobresaltó.

- ¡¿A-Aburame-sama?!

El hombre de lentes oscuros le tapó la boca rápidamente.

Himawari, comprendiendo que quizás podría causarle problemas al mayor, murmuró:

- Lo siento… ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

- Estoy aquí en una operación encubierta.

- Oh…

- ¿Estás bien?, ¿ya no te duele la cachetada que te dio ese idiota de Suigetsu?

La adolescente, con una sonrisa, negó con la cabeza. Luego, volviendo a su expresión seria, replicó:

- ¿Qué sabe de Inojin y de Shikadai?

- Absolutamente nada.

Himawari se entristeció. Aburame, con preocupación, añadió:

- Dudo mucho que Inojin logre recuperar ese dinero a tiempo. Son las… 11:10 ya.

Inclinándose ante la adolescente, Aburame añadió:

- Himawari, ¿estás consciente de lo que pasará si Inojin falla? ¿Si sabes que podrías… morir?

Himawari asintió con la cabeza mientras que un recuerdo del pasado florecía en su mente.

* * *

><p><em>::Flashback::<em>

_- ¿Te das cuenta de que, al ser mi novia, correrías peligro? – inquirió Inojin con seriedad y franqueza, con la mirada puesta fijamente en los ojos azules de su ahora novia -, ¿te das cuenta de que podrías sufrir algún secuestro o incluso morir a manos de cualquier clan yakuza?_

_Himawari, con serenidad y firmeza, respondió:_

_- Sí. Sé que a tu lado correré toda clase de peligros, pero por amor soy capaz de dar mi vida por la tuya así como tú lo harías con la tuya por la mía._

_Inojin, sorprendido y enternecido ante semejante respuesta, llevó una mano a la mejilla de la chica. Con una sonrisa sincera, unió su frente con la de ella y murmuró mientras que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos:_

_- Gracias, Himawari… Muchísimas gracias._

_- Gracias a ti, Inojin… Te amo._

_::Flashback::_

* * *

><p>- Sí, lo sé, y no tengo miedo de morir en su lugar.<p>

Aburame se sorprendió ante la resolución de la muchacha; definitivamente percibió en ella un poco de Hinata, su mejor amiga y esposa de Naruto, el líder del Escuadrón ANBU, el llamado "SWAT Japonés": Las mismas palabras, la misma resolución y hasta la misma mirada de una mujer dispuesta a todo.

Increíble pero cierto: Himawari estaba experimentando desde quién sabe cuándo el verdadero amor.


	3. II Asalto al supermercado

**II.**

**Asalto al supermercado.**

Len Teujii estaba viendo una película de acción en su laptop cuando una llamada telefónica le interrumpió en el momento más álgido.

- ¿Quién será? – se preguntó -… ¿Diga?

_- ¿Len? Soy yo, Inojin._

- ¡Ah, Inojin!, ¡qué tal! ¿Cómo va la llama de la juventud por allá?

_- Mal._

- ¿Mal?, ¡¿cómo que mal?!

_- Te lo explicaré cuando llegues. Lo que ahora necesito es que me prestes una bolsa deportiva, unas cuantas hojas con la imagen de un billete de a mil y tu bomba destellante. _

- ¿Bomba destellante? Inojin, ¿no me digas que regresaste con los yakuzas?

_- Te lo explicaré todo cuando llegues, ¡pero por favor, date prisa!_

- Eh… Está bien. ¿En dónde estás para que lo apunte?

**_&%&%&_**

Sarada Uchiha escupió su refresco de zarzamora frente a los comensales del puesto de ramen que estaba a diez esquinas del Hotel Suna Tokyo luego de escuchar una confidencia de Chouchou, una amiga y compañera de trabajo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó.

Chouchou, quien tenía la mirada seria, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, a lo que Sarada, luego de pedirle disculpas al dueño del puesto por semejante reacción, argumentó:

- ¡Debes decírselo al señor Yamanaka y a los Uzumaki, Chouchou! ¡Y debes decírselo ahora si quieres salvar la vida de Himawari!

- Lo sé, ¿pero cómo?, ¿cómo hacerle sin traicionar la confianza de Inojin? – replicó la joven de piel morena oscura con tristeza – No quiero que él tenga otro problema más con su padre y uno con los Uzumaki.

- ¡Pero si no le traicionarás, Chouchou! Estarás salvándole su vida, la de Himawari y la de Shikadai. Además, lo del problema con ellos ya es inevitable. Inojin sabía bien a lo que le iba cuando el baka de Shikadai recurrió a él a pedirle asistencia. No sé tú, pero creo que lo mejor sería contarles todo lo que me contaste.

Chouchou tragó en seco.

Desviando la mirada hacia su reloj, notó que Sarada tenía razón. Eran las 11:15, 45 minutos exactos para el mediodía.

- ¿Tienes el número de Bolt? – inquirió.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres? – le interrumpió una voz masculina.

Chouchou y Sarada se volvieron.

Junto a la morena estaba un muchacho rubio de ojos azules con dos marcas en cada mejilla; ataviado con el uniforme típico de un policía perteneciente al Escuadrón ANBU, conocido como el "SWAT Japonés", Boruto "Bolt" Uzumaki-Hyuga miraba con curiosidad a la joven morena que estaba al lado de su novia, Sarada.

Chouchou, con cierto nerviosismo, le saludó:

- ¡Hola, B-Bolt! ¿Cómo has estado? Ehmmm… Bueno, tengo que irme, chicos. No quisiera estar en medio de s-

- Chouchou tiene una información urgente relacionada con la bomba de esta mañana – le interrumpió Sarada.

- ¡Sarada, no! – exclamó la morena.

- ¿Información sobre la bomba? Chouchou…

Chouchou empezó a sudar mientras que Sarada, decidida a darle valor a su amiga, añadió:

- Bolt, lo que te dirá Chouchou es un asunto de vida o muerte. Ella te lo iba a decir al mediodía, pero insisto en que, mientras que haya tiempo, debe decirlo. Así salvaremos tres vidas.

Bolt se sentó junto a Chouchou y, con seriedad, le dijo:

- ¿Es eso cierto, Chouchou?

La aludida sintió que ya no había remedio. Tragando en seco, respondió con un "sí", a lo que Bolt, con preocupación, le preguntó:

- ¿Ya se lo habías dicho a alguien antes, aparte de Sarada?

- N-no… ¡Oh, Bolt, perdóname! ¡Inojin me pidió que se los dijera al mediodía después de salvar a Himawari de Orochimar-!

- ¡¿QUÉ INOJIN TE DIJO QUÉ?!

- Bolt – intervino Sarada -, cálmate…

- ¡Chouchou, ¿qué te dijo ese idiota exactamente y qué tiene que ver mi hermana en esto?!

Chouchou suspiró al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata al dejarse ganar por los nervios y precipitarse.

_Lo siento, Inojin_, dijo mentalmente mientras empezaba a explicarle a un alarmado Bolt todo lo que sabía.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¿Estás listo, Shikadai? – inquirió el Yamanaka mientras que su amigo pelinegro asentía en señal afirmativa.

Estaban a las puertas del Dragon Mart, la cadena de supermercados más grande de Japón. A Inojin se le había ocurrido la arriesgada idea de robar dicho establecimiento, cosa que al principio no le había gustado en absoluto a Nara, pero lo tuvo que aceptar ante la premura de salvar a la novia de su mejor amigo.

Inojin, por su parte, estaba nervioso.

Nunca antes había asaltado un establecimiento antes, ni siquiera un banco; tenía miedo de que las cosas salieran mal y que la policía los atrapara en el acto. Se había imaginado una y otra vez la misma escena de ser interrogado por la policía y procesado por robo a mano armada; incluso se había imaginado la enorme carga de culpa que llevaría en sus hombros por la… No, mejor ni pensarlo.

Tenía que salvar al amor de su vida. Tenía que salvar a la chica a quien quería hacerla su prometida y futura esposa ese fin de semana; tenía que salvar a la chica que le había salvado la vida a su vez cuando él estaba inmerso en el mundo de los yakuzas con su apoyo, comprensión y cariño en absoluto.

Tenía que salvar a la mujer por quien daría su propia vida con tal de conservar la suya y verla feliz.

Si fallaba… Moriría de culpa, de soledad y de dolor.

_Realmente el amor hace que uno cometa locuras_, reflexionó Shikadai mientras entraban al establecimiento, _aunque la de este caso tiene justificación. Muy problemático… Pero vale la pena._

- ¡TODOS AL SUELO! – gritó el rubio tras lanzar un disparo al aire - ¡ESTO ES UN ASALTO!

La gente que estaba ahí, asustada, obedeció y se echó al suelo.

Apuntando a los rehenes con su arma, Inojin ordenó:

- Ustedes: Las cajas registradoras abiertas, ¡AHORA! Y si a alguien se le ocurre activar la alarma, a ese alguien le regalaré un disparo en la cabeza, ¡¿me entienden?!

Las cajeras, temblorosas, abrieron las cajas; ante la señal de su amigo, Shikadai se dirigió hacia ellas, les pidió una disculpa y empezó a tomar el dinero contenido en ellas, metiéndolo en una bolsa de plástico. Inojin, vigilando que todo estuviera en orden, sintió que tenía que dar una explicación, algo demasiado raro en un ladrón pero hasta cierto punto correcto para un ciudadano.

- La… Lamento mucho hacerles pasar por esto – empezó -, pero mi novia fue secuestrada por los yakuza y el tiempo que me dieron para reunir el dinero es poco. En serio, les pido disculpas por este mal rato.

La gente, incluyendo los guardias de seguridad, se le quedaron mirando con cara de "¿qué?", pero a él no le importó. Shikadai, al terminar de recoger el dinero de las cajas, le hizo la señal de que todo había terminado.

- Buen día, ¡y nuevamente disculpen por este bochornoso incidente! – exclamó a la vez que se inclinaba y se marchaba de ahí con Shikadai y una bolsa de dinero.

Los asistentes, en shock por lo que acababan de presenciar, empezaron a preguntarse si lo que había dicho el muchacho era verdad, ya que era muy raro que diera explicaciones y pidiera disculpas.

Mientras tanto, a varias cuadras del supermercado, el dúo de jóvenes se reunió con Len, quien se había escondido con su motocicleta en el garaje de un recinto inhabitado. El joven Teujii, al verles, los saludó y les preguntó:

- ¿Cómo les fue?, ¿cuánto recolectaron?

- No sabemos – replicó Shikadai al abrir la bolsa -, pero espero que sea suficiente para que haga volumen en la maleta.

Mirando el reloj, añadió:

- Y será mejor que nos demos prisa. Son las 11:35. De aquí a Shinjuku serían unos 35 minutos, pero si nos vamos en un vehículo rápido y nos volamos todos los semáforos, llegaremos posiblemente en 15.

- Eso no me tranquiliza para nada, Shikadai – dijo Inojin -. No tenemos vehículo para transportarnos de aquí hasta allá.

- Te equivocas – interrumpió el chico Teujii -. Puedo llevarlos en mi auto.

El Yamanaka sonrió.

De manera inesperada, abrazó al Teujii y exclamó:

- ¡Gracias, amigo mío!

- De nada, de nada – contestó éste -… Ahora a empacar esta belleza de bomba y a irnos para el dichoso hotel… ¿Cómo se llama?

- Konohagakure – respondieron el pelinegro y el rubio.

**_&%&%&_**

Himawari estaba a punto de dormirse cuando abrieron la puerta y la obligaron a incorporarse. Suigetsu, quien estaba en compañía de Shino, le dijo:

- Levántate. Nos vamos.

La chica se incorporó y salió de la habitación escoltada por Shino y por Suigetsu hasta la planta baja, donde le esperaba Orochimaru y uno de sus hombres.

_Inojin… Date prisa_, suplicó con el pensamiento mientras subía al automóvil.

**_&%&%&_**

Los cuarteles generales de ANBU estaba en pleno caos; el líder de dicho cuartel especializado de la policía, Naruto "Kyuubi" Uzumaki-Namikaze, estaba dando gritos ahí y allá después de hablar con el fiscal Sasuke Uchiha, su futuro consuegro, sobre la preparación de nuevas acusaciones contra Orochimaru "Ojos de Serpiente" Ankou.

Preparando sus armas favoritas, un par de Colt .45, Bolt estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al igual que su padre, estaba muy enojado con su hermana, y la razón no venía a menos. Ella le había ocultado a toda la familia el hecho de que tenía novio, aunque el (des)afortunado de tener la atención de la más joven de la familia era el hijo de Sai Yamanaka y ex empleado de los Yakuzas, Inojin. Cabría aclarar que el par de rubios no tenían nada contra Sai, la mano derecha de Naruto en el escuadrón y a quien éste apreciaba mucho como a un hermano al mismo nivel que a Sasuke; el problema para ellos radicaba en la reputación de Inojin entre los servidores de la ley.

A Naruto no le agradaba la idea de ver a su hija de novia con alguien que enterró en el lodo el buen prestigio que tanto le había costado a su padre conseguir. Es más, si todo salía a pedir de boca, hablarían seriamente con Himawari y le exigirían que abandonara aquél noviazgo y pensara más en su futuro. En cuanto a Inojin, Sai se había humillado pidiéndole disculpas anticipadas a Naruto por cualquier situación que le sucediera a Himawari, pero éste se las rechazó diciéndole que el que tenía que dar la cara era Inojin, quien debería sentir vergüenza por haber dejado mal parado el buen nombre y reputación de su padre y de su madre.

- Todo listo, señor – le dijo a su padre, quien se despedía entre tiste y furioso de su madre por teléfono después de explicarle el problema -. Cuando diga.

- Bien – replicó Naruto con una frialdad que Bolt pocas veces percibía.

A pesar de tener el mismo carácter y que varias veces surgían choques entre sí, Bolt entendía bien a su padre. De hecho, no lo culpaba de haberle respondido de esa forma, la cual dejaba entrever lo furioso que se encontraba.

_Rayos, Himawari… De todos los infelices, tuviste que elegir al que menos te convenía_, pensó Naruto por su parte mientras se volvía hacia su hijo mayor (y su orgullo) y añadía:

- Intenta comunicarte con ese idiota de Inojin.

- Eso es lo que Sai está haciendo ahora – le replicó Bolt.

- ¿Sai? Le dije que no haga nada, que se tome el día y se vaya a casa. ¿O acaso es masoquista el hombre como para tolerar más malos ratos de los que ya tiene?

- Papá, Inojin es su hijo. Deja al menos que entable una charla con él y lleguen a un acuerdo.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso, Bolt!

Bolt guardó silencio.

- Himawari ha de estar muy asustada ahí, donde está ese infeliz de Ojos de Serpiente, Bolt. ¡No quisiera ni pensar qué le habrán hechos esos perros! Hoy, ¡justamente hoy que es el cumpleaños de tu madre surge este maldito asunto!

Su hijo no dijo nada.

- Tu pobre madre en estos momentos ha de estar angustiada después de lo que le dije; por suerte que está tu tía Hanabi con ella.

- Naruto – le interrumpió Sai, quien entraba al despacho con un celular en mano -, Inojin quiere hablar contigo.

El Uzumaki miró a su hijo, quien le pidió calma con la mirada conforme asentía la cabeza.

Suspiró.

Tomando el celular de la mano de Sai, el jefe de la unidad especial de la policía se aclaró la garganta.

- Inojin, soy Naruto Uzumaki…


End file.
